Vengeful Guardian
by BrokenRealm
Summary: Who would've known someone out there wasn't the same...? Wherever I go, hate follows. Of course I was always used to it... but why did she have to protect me? Why did she throw away her life for me? I'm just worthless aren't I...? Full summary inside.


**AN:** Ok, so I decided to start another story despite having the other one i started last week or two weeks ago? I can't remember, but whatever! This is the start of my second fanfic, and the full summary is here. I appreciate any criticism or any questions you'd like me to answer. So, with that said, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!

 **Summary:** Forgotten a child... seen as nothing but a shadow that guards his precious sister. Only known as the very darkness hidden in the village, a life beneath the village council lies. He knows what he is and what he has done... nothing... What they have done to him is enough, but to her... its unforgivable! 'Kit, do you want power? Craving the power to destroy everything in your path of destruction?! They all deserve it... every villager living within these walls for tormenting you, insulting you and worse of all almost killing your sister... They almost killed her, almost destroying your chances to find your real family. Are you going to let them have their way?' 'No... Im going to kill them... all of them... THEY WILL PAY!' Kindness, acknowledgement and protection she gave him... for her... his loyalty, his humanity, his pent-up wrath. All hidden within the deep darkness of the alleyways, sewers, and the midst of the night. They all see a demon as him... now... they shall truly see what's inside... the very demon the shall protect his one only family member that ever acknowledged him... protected him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other elements from other anime or games, only my ideas and characters.

* * *

"Damn it! All i did was mess up their clothes, blew up tons of flour in their faces, and broke into their houses, stole some food in the process... oh well, i'm in deep deep shit!"

Naruto sprinted straight out of the Hyuuga compound with clan member ready to kill the brat for messing with them. He didn't stop around a corner to look back only to look forward and run past the streets and turn to the corner of one of his escape spots. They were getting close, although the boys stamina and speed are fast, Hyuugas are simply much more greater than that.

"Come back here you rat! Pay for your consequences for messing with our clan and its people!"

"Damn demon! We should've let it live for this long!"

Naruto didn't respond and sharply turning at the wrong corner. He slowed down and quickly glanced around for the open sewage entrance. He looked over his shoulder hearing the clansmen's curses and their loud footsteps shouting for him to get out or hide. He panicked a bit, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He started to run back out the entrance, but alas... he was too late.

"You aren't going anywhere, _filthy wretch_!"

The Jonin and Chuunin Hyuugas turned on their Byakugans and readied to strike his heart with their gentle fist.

 **[Somewhere close to the mob lynching]**

"Thank you! Have a wonderful day! Come again!

"I will! bye!"

A girl said before she left with groceries in her hands. She looked at the night sky and smiled. Her brother suddenly came to her mind... wondering who he was as she never met him. She sighed in sadness. This is Haruhi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto's sister. She is a blonde with red highlights in her hair. When you look at her, you see her breath taking emerald eyes. Her heart-shaped face with almost always a smile.

"One day, I will find you... Naruto-nii-chan and bring you back home with Tou-san and Kaa-san. We'll all live happily... I promise!"

"Any final words, demon?!"

"Huh?"

She looked to her left and saw a mob of Hyuugas entering an alleyway and forcing a blonde boy to back away. With curiosity, she walked into the mob and pushed through to see what was happening. As she got to the front she saw the blonde boy much more clearly. His eyes emotionless, as a deep light shade of blue. His whiskers... are they birth marks? She wondered. His hair, messy yet spiky. He was getting ready to fight in defensive position. His tracksuit and pants mostly had orange. Haruhi started to contemplate on the situation.

"So it seems, the former hokage's daughter wants to join in on killing the demon! Namikaze-dono, you have the command to let us kill that monster!"

 _'They're going to kill him!'_

"Wait!"

She ran between Naruto and the clansmen, confusing him and the clansmen. Naruto widened his eyes. Was she going to protect him?

 _'No... she might not be, i must be careful'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and started to get ready for what was thrown at him. Growing up fighting and stealing food for survival has helped his instincts, yet made him not trust anyone even the hokage.

"Namikaze-dono, what are you doing?! That's the demon that's destroyed and killed many of our village's civillians, shinobi, and destroyed many of our homes on your birthday. It deserves to die for it sins and tainting your birthday!"

"Stop! He just like me, a kid! He can't have possibly done anything wrong!"

"He humiliated us and stole some of our food!"

"We kids are naive, we don't have the mind set to think about our actions."

"Then how did he get past our guards, patrol and not wake a single one of us up!?"

"You guys do have your damn Byaku... Byakugam? Byakegat? Byako-watever! Its supposed to be an all-seeing eye! 360 degrees and no weakspots at all, and yet you couldn't see the brightest thing, me, in the darkness! Pffft your clan must be more idiotic and blind than i thought it would be."

Naruto taunted, making the clansmen turn red in anger. She widened her eyes, she was a pure genius in her class at the academy. She knows the amount of security the Hyuuga compound has and the Hyuuga's infamous dojutsu.

 _'How does he know that? I've never seen him around the academy before.'_

"You little bastard!"

"I've had enough! With or without your command! KILL HIM!"

They cheered with their very close Hyuuga shinobi, pulled out their kunai and shuriken, and at once all threw it at him. Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't dodge at all, nowhere to run, nothing to use as a shield. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. The moment, although so quick, was much slower to Haruhi. She ran right in front of him, protecting and using her back as a shield. She was ready... she felt all the kunai and shurikens pierce her flesh, feeling the hot liquid of her blood flow from her back. Blood forcing its way out of her mouth. The clansmen looked in horror as they watched as their very own actions got the former hokage's daughter to fall without sin. Naruto opened his eyes and saw her very smile, the last smile he'll ever see and watch as one of his limited guardians... die to protect him.

He fell to his knees. Why? She didn't have to die for him. She didn't deserve something he did. So why did she do it? He walked over to her fallen state and held her in his arms. She looked at him with a bloody smile.

"Why..?"

"Because... what did you ever... do wrong to deserve... death? Pranks... aren't harmful...stealing isn't good.. but you didn't deserve it. Hey.. what's your name..?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki.."

She widened her eyes... can this be possibly be her brother? No... it couldn't be Namikaze isn't in his last name. But she'll take her chances... maybe she was right... who knows, she was at death's door. So why not?

"I think... i found you, Naruto-nii-chan... I wish we were a bit more together longer to know each other... i think maybe even tou-san and kaa-san will be happy now..."

Naruto raised a questioning brow, he had a sister? Since when? He is just an orphan after all... maybe he found his real family?

"Sorry...nii-chan.. it seems... I wont be joining you.. in being a ninja.."

With that... her pulse went cold... she's not moving. She's...dead..? Who presumably can be his sister just died in his arms. He felt the anger shake him. The clansmen screaming to kill him for 'using Namikaze-dono as a shield.'

[ **Kit, do you want power? Are you craving the power to destroy everything in your path?! They all deserve it... every villager living within these walls for tormenting you, insulting you and worse of all killing your sister... They killed her, destroying your chances to find your real family. Are you going to let them have their way?** ]

 _'No... I'm going to kill them... all of them... THEY_ WILL _PAY!"_

[ **That's right... Give in to your hatred, and all of my power you shall receive...** ]

The unknown voice chuckled evilly and an ominous aura of evil, one of bloodthirst, hatred, and revenge surrounded the young boy. It seeped into Haruhi's unresponsive body and began to revive and heal her in a fast pace. Naruto, however looked up at the mob. He stared at all of them with his red-turned eyes and growled more viciously. His whisker marks more bold and feral-like. His nails growing out, giving him 'claws.' He gently laid Haruhi's healing body down and stood up. The clansmen started to panic in fear of the beast being released.

"It's just a single target! W-we can kill it!"

That motivation came short after Naruto rushed in head-on, slicing and killing each and every one of them in blurring speeds, blocking and dodging each strike of gentle fist. It was all cut short when the 3rd and former 4th hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Minato Namikaze, arrived with Anbu. The former 4th saw his daughter on the floor and ran to her... shedding tears as he hugged his recovering daughter.

"Thank god... she's still alive!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

Naruto's overpowering aura disappeared and explained to him the situation.

"I was just doing my pranks around like always and then they decide to try and kill me!"

"He humiliated us and stole most of our food!"

"Silence! I want to hear this from Naruto and Naruto only!"

"Tch!"

"I ran up to here and it seems I turned a bit early for my escape and then she came in to stop them from trying to kill me, before they threw all their kunai and shuriken at me, she jumped in front of me.."

Naruto left out the part where, they maybe related at all. Hiruzen looked at the mob in fury.

"You all are responsible for Minato's daughter's close death and shall be punished by the law! As well as losing blindly to your anger for not being able to hold your pride for a prank, you are all guilty and charged for attempted murder of a fellow ninja! Anbu, take all of them to the T&I department, find the leaders and bring them to me."

"YES, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

The anbu went in and did their jobs. Hiruzen and Minato, however, stayed to converse with Naruto.

"Honestly Naruto, that'll happen again if you go for another prank... although it was amusing, their attempt at punishment is too extreme."

Naruto smirked and turned to walk home.

"Hehe, don't worry about me ji-ji, look after her instead.."

"By the way, tomorrow, meet me at my office. I have some questions to ask you."

"Alright! I'll see ya tomorrow then!"

Hiruzen nodded. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Minato.

"Minato... don't you think you should tell him, that he is your son?"

"No, you saw what happened there... maybe... maybe the Kyuubi has taken him over."

"Nonsense! You will see tomorrow... he isn't that. He's a nice boy... maybe you should try to get to know your own son..."

"Maybe, but one day... until i know he isn't influenced by that thing."

Hiruzen nodded and watched as Minato and Haruhi disappear to the hospital in a yellow flash. Tomorrow will be an interesting day...

* * *

 **AN:** Well, I've really nothing else to say, but have a great day and I'll see you next time, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


End file.
